CielxSebastian
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: Ciel gets carried away, and orders Sebastian to help him. No storyline, just yaoi.


Sebastian's eyes rolled up, hearing low moans and pants coming from upstairs. *What on earth is my master doing?* He wondered. His eyes narrowed when he heard a breathy gasp, for how could he not know? He was a demon after all.

Slowly he pushed open the door, to stiffen at the display before him. Was that really Earl Phantomhive, who seemed cold and pitiless, sprawled on the chair, legs open, clothes crumpled on the floor, back arched in pleasure? Sebastian licked his lips, and crept up to Ciel. He ran a finger down the boy's chest, and Ciel gazed up lustily. 'Really, did you have to take so long? I, ahhhh.' The boy moaned, as Sebastian's hand slipped lower. Sebastian gave a predatory smile, and slowly pulled off his gloves with his teeth. 'Master, what do you require?' Ciel glared up, though his gaze was still blurred with pleasure. 'Do I need to spell it out? Isn't it obvious?' Ciel pumped his erection, and gasped again. 'Finish it.' Sebastian grinned even wider, and eyed Ciel. 'This is my area of expertise, so I have a request. Tonight, _I_ shall be master, and you must obey _my_ orders.' Ciel blushed, and nodded.

'Kneel!' He said, giving his usual sexy, confident smile. 'Huh? You want me to what?!' Ciel's eyes widened with shock. Sebastian shot him a cocky glance. 'You started it, so you have to finish it.' Ciel still looked slightly scared, and Sebastian softened. 'It'll be alright. Come on, just give it a shot. You knew what you were getting into when you started it…'

Ciel slowly pulled down his butlers pants, and recoiled. Surely it was impossible to be that big? 'I am a demon; lust is always taken into account.' Sebastian said. Ciel set his shoulders, and slowly took the enormous member into his mouth. He gently swirled it around in his mouth, and found he liked the taste. He gave it a delicate lick, and Sebastian groaned, knees buckling slightly. *It has been too long* Thought Sebastian, and he moaned again as Ciel started to suck, and pumped with his hand the rest that wasn't in his mouth. Enjoying the sensation, he tried to force more down his throat, and gagged.

Sebastian gazed down, and in a thick voice said 'That's enough. Lay down.' Ciel moved to the bed without questioning him, and spread his legs. Sebastian smirked at the state of Ciel, who normally would have put up a fight, and held two fingers up to the boy. 'Suck.' He commanded, and Ciel licked his lips in anticipation.

Ciel slowly pressed his tongue against Sebastian's finger, and began to bob his head, up and down. Sebastian let out a guttural growl, and yanked back his tingling fingers. 'Breathe in, Ciel' Sebastian commanded, enjoying the strange sensation of calling his master by name. Ciel stiffened, as he felt the fingers lightly brushing against his entrance, and breathed in. Sebastian slowly slid in, and slid back out. Ciel's eyes began to water, but he made no sound, waiting for Sebastian to tell him what to do. 'Well done, Ciel. It won't hurt for long.' Sebastian breathed, rewarding Ciel with a gentle nip on his neck, and then a passionate kiss on the lips. Ciel opened his mouth hungrily, and Sebastian felt a surge of triumphed. His patience and care had paid off, and now the young earl was _his_. That Trancy kid, and his annoying butler Claude, could leave them alone. Sebastian continued to scissor his fingers, and felt Ciel buck into his hand. A smirk lit up his face, and in a split second, Sebastian had swapped out his fingers, and rammed into Ciel. Ciel arched his back, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. *How could pain feel so… Exquisite?* wondered Ciel, as he jerked back, hitting the bed head. Sebastian froze, realising he had let his demon instincts get the better of him. He gazed down, and gently hooked Ciel's legs over his shoulders. He slowly thrust in, and felt Ciel roll his hips, trying to maximize the pleasure. Ciel's mouth hung open, as he panted and groaned. Sebastian thrust faster and faster, feeling Ciel writhe beneath him, and allowed a satisfied smirk to show on his face.

Ciel felt his eyes roll backwards, and released over his chest. Sebastian followed soon after, and laughed as he saw Ciel had fallen asleep almost immediately after Sebastian had finished. 'Hmm, I believe I shall be needing a new jacket' Sebastian murmured, fingering the new stains. He gently slid on his gloves, and threw his jacket into the Earl's fireplace. He wiped down Ciel, and dressed him in his nightwear. Walking out of the room, Sebastian felt a stirring of an emotion he had thought impossible for a demon. 'I believe this is called… Affection.' He shook his head in self mocking, and shut the door.


End file.
